Starry Night
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: "A garota nada disse, somente apontou para cima e sorriu, com as bochechas avermelhadas pelo frio, e o ônibus finalmente partiu." GongChanxHaNeul * fluffy *


**O Gongchan me pertence sim. E ai de quem não concordar!**

Gente, tratem HaNeul como minha self insert character, ok?**  
**

Divirtam-se~~

* * *

**Starry Night**

Tinha ido até a loja de conveniência – uma maior, para achar exatamente o que precisava – a mando de seus hyungs, para comprar coisas para comer. Aquela seria a terceira noite seguida que os cinco ficariam acordados até a alta madrugada, compondo o novo álbum.

Como ele era o maknae e tinha mais energia, ficou incumbido da missão de comprar o lanche. Depois de comprar tudo, Gongchan foi até o ponto de ônibus, para esperar o seu. Lá ele viu que havia uma garota sentada, olhando fixamente para o céu. O olhar dela era maravilhado.

Vendo a face tão serena da menina, Gongchan ficou curioso e olhou para cima, encontrando um céu azul-marinho limpo e bem estrelado. Seus olhos brilharam e ele entendeu o sentimento que ela transmitia.

- O céu está lindo – comentou baixo, sem esperar resposta.

- É fascinante. É a primeira vez que eu vejo as ursas tão visíveis. Tão brilhantes.

- Ursas? – ele perguntou confuso, se voltando para o rosto dela.

- São duas constelações – ela estendeu o braço e apontou o céu, fazendo dois desenhos – Essa é a Ursa Maior, a mãe. E aquela é a Ursa Menor, a filha.

- Você me deixou mais confuso – ele colocou as duas sacolas em uma mão só e usou a livre para coçar a cabeça.

- Deixa isso de lado, eu só estou falando demais – ela disse se levantando e fazendo um sinal.

- Espera! – ele disse rápido quando ela estava prestes a subir no ônibus – Qual é o seu nome?

A garota nada disse, somente apontou para cima e sorriu, com as bochechas avermelhadas pelo frio, e o ônibus finalmente partiu. Gongchan esperou mais alguns minutos até que seu ônibus aparecesse, e logo estava no dormitório. Jogou as sacolas displicentemente na mesa e se sentou no chão, escorado na parede.

- Hey Chan, viu um fantasma na rua? – Sandeul perguntou rindo.

- Não, hyung – ele respondeu curto e grosso.

- O que aconteceu com o nosso animado Chan, então?

- Aquilo – o maknae apontou para a janela do quarto, a sua direita.

- O céu aconteceu? – era a vez de Sandeul ficar confuso.

- Ele está bonito, e tem muitas estrelas. A garota falou algo sobre ursas.

- Garota, que garota? – Jinyoung perguntou curioso, pegando a conversa em andamento.

- Ela estava no ponto de ônibus – após dizer isso balançou a cabeça freneticamente – Não quero falar disso, vamos comer e voltar a trabalhar nas músicas.

**-x-**

Novamente Gongchan foi mandado para comprar os lanches, e novamente Gongchan estava indo para o ponto. Sorriu sem perceber ao ver dois pés balançando, ela estava lá de novo. Reparou na roupa dela – uniforme de colégio – e no cabelo – muito escuro e preso em marias-chiquinhas. Os olhos negros refletiam o brilho da lua, que estava cheia.

- Você se chama HaNeul? – se sentou ao lado dela enquanto perguntava.

- Sim, Gongchan-ssi – ficou feliz ao ver que havia acertado o nome dela, mas ao mesmo tempo surpreso ao ver que ela sabia o seu próprio.

- Você me conhece?

- É difícil alguma habitante de Seul da minha idade não te conhecer.

Ele não disse mais nada, só continuou olhando para o céu. Ficaram os dois calados em um silêncio agradável, que era aproveitado por ambos. Alguns minutos depois HaNeul se levantou, batendo as mãos na saia para limpar uma possível sujeira. Ela colocou um pequeno objeto entre os dedos dele e embarcou no ônibus.

Gongchan a esperou ir embora para então olhar o que ela havia deixado consigo. Abriu a mão e encontrou um chaveiro de gel, com um gel de um azul bem fechado, com papeis brilhantes que simulavam a lua e as estrelas. O chaveiro representava o céu noturno. Representava HaNeul.

Colocou o chaveiro como pingente do seu celular e o guardou no bolso, embarcando no ônibus e voltando para o dormitório. Lá não demonstrou nenhuma reação, já sabia que seus hyungs perguntariam, e ele não queria falar.

**-x-**

- Eu escrevi uma letra de música, eu queria que o hyung me ajudasse a musicar – Gongchan falou baixo para Jinyoung.

- É um solo, Channie? – o hyung perguntou ao pegar o papel com a letra.

- Sim. Eu queria gravá-la algum dia.

- Bom, vamos ver como está a sua composição antes – Jinyoung baixou os olhos para a folha e começou a ler, arregalando os olhos a cada linha que acabava – Como você nunca tinha me dito que tinha tanto talento para escrever? Isso é lindo, Gongchan!

- Muito obrigado, hyung.

- Você fez isso simplesmente pela inspiração ou foi pensando em algo?

- Eu descobri que o céu é fascinante, Jinyoung-hyung.

- Você está diferente, Channie. Até parece que amadureceu.

- Talvez eu tenha – sorriu abertamente, olhando as horas – Preciso de mais uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Eu preciso sair, mas só volto amanhã. Alguém precisa me encobrir.

- Posso saber o que você vai fazer?

- Vou agradecer um presente.

- Como você nunca apronta, vou te dar um voto de confiança. Mas eu quero você vivo e inteiro aqui amanhã!

- Ok! Obrigado!

Gongchan arrumou uma pequena mochila e deixou o apartamento, pegando um ônibus e indo para naquele mesmo ponto. Desceu e se escondeu, esperando. Depois de alguns minutos ela apareceu com o seu uniforme escolar, marias-chiquinhas e agora a novidade dos headphones. Ela se sentou e começou a bater o pé no ritmo da música.

- Neullie! – uma garota vinha correndo e gritando.

- Ah? HaRang? – El se levantou, colocando os headphones no pescoço.

- Você esqueceu sua agenda em cima da sua mesa, JeWoo e Mai pediram para que eu trouxesse.

- Obrigada, mas... Você sabe que isso não é uma agenda, certo?

- Eu sei, tive a impressão de que tinha alguém por perto, por isso eu disse agenda.

- Entendo. Obrigada, HaRang. Se vir Mai e JeWoo, diga a elas que eu agradeci, por favor.

- Direi! Até amanhã.

- Até.

Colocou os headphones na cabeça novamente e olhou a rua, constatando que seu ônibus estava vindo. Subiu nele, e de tão imersa que estava na música, não percebeu que tinha sido seguida. Quando ouviu a voz anunciando sua parada, se levantou e foi até a porta, descendo assim que as portas abriram.

Começou a caminhar calmamente pelas calçadas, ainda sem perceber que estava sendo seguida. Abriu um portão de madeira, no melhor estilo de casa tradicional coreana e entrou, abandonando seu seguidor do lado de fora, no frio. O plano de Gongchan finalmente poderia ter seu início.

Abriu sua mochila e pegou uma caixinha com cupcakes – que ele tinha feito mais cedo, em casa – colocando-a no chão, em frente a porta. Tocou a campainha e se escondeu. Logo a porta foi aberta, revelando uma garota confusa, olhando de um lado para o outro. Quando ela ia fechar a porta, uma pedrinha foi jogada, a forçando a olhar para baixo.

Viu a caixinha e a pegou, dando de ombros e entrando em casa logo depois. A primeira parte do plano estava ok. Gongchan esperou trinta minutos e foi executar mais uma parte do plano. Ele tinha feito uma boneca que era HaNeul – aproveitando a habilidade com costura que tinha adquirido no Hello Baby.

Colocou a boneca, que segurava uma pequena caixa de chocolates, na porta – escorada – e novamente tocou a campainha. Assim que a garota abriu o portão, a boneca se desequilibrou e caiu aos seus pés. HaNeul arregalou os olhos ao se ver em versão pano, mas logo sorriu e pegou o brinquedo e a caixa, descobrindo os chocolates que lá haviam.

Com duas partes do plano prontas, Gongchan começou a arranjar as coisas para a parte final. Sentou-se do lado do portão, encostado no muro e adormeceu lá mesmo. Acordou cedo – com uma baita dor nas costas, se espreguiçando e tentando lembrar onde estava. Assim que despertou completamente, ligou para um número, logo sendo atendido. A encomenda chegou rapidamente, e Gongchan elogiou a eficiência. Arrumou o cabelo e a roupa, ficando parado em frente a porta, com o buquê de rosas azul-marinho – a encomenda – em mãos.

Ele não teve que esperar muito até que a porta abrisse.

- Bom dia! – ele falou sorrindo, assustando a garota que tinha acabado de abrir a porta.

- Go-go-go-go-go Gong Chan Sik? – ela perguntou gaguejando, com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

- Aqui, são pra você – ele balançou as flores.

- Como você descobriu onde eu moro? – ela pegou as flores e fechou o portão, trancando-o.

- Eu te segui ontem à noite – ele falou na maior cara deslavada.

- Então os cupcakes, a boneca e os chocolates são obra sua?

- Sim! Gostou?

- Claro que gostei, mas por quê? – eles começaram a andar.

- Eu não sei, HaNeul-ssi. Eu fiquei com vontade de fazer, e acabei fazendo.

- Por que eu?

- Porque você é diferente.

- Diferente?

- Sim, de um jeito único, bom. – nesse momento eles chegaram ao ponto, onde o ônibus que HaNeul pegava estava passando.

- Você realmente pretende me acompanhar até o colégio?

- Claro! Eu gosto da sua companhia.

- Eu achava que você não era inconsequente.

- Uma vez na vida não vai me matar – ele riu brincalhão enquanto desciam do ônibus.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto andavam lado a lado, observando o caminho e aproveitando a presença um do outro. Quando chegaram ao colégio, HaNeul abaixou a cabeça envergonhada, sentindo todos os olhares do mundo sobre si. Virou de frente para Gongchan, fazendo uma leve reverência em agradecimento e despedida.

- Seu cabelo tem a cor do céu a noite, por isso eu escolhi as roxas azuis.

- Que fofo – ela falou ainda de cabeça baixa. Quando ela se virou para entrar nas dependências do colégio, Gongchan a segurou pelo pulso.

- Você não me deu o número do seu telefone – ele falou colocando o pulso apoiado no ombro dela, a mão segurava o celular.

- Você não tinha pedido – ela disse pegando o aparelho e digitando um número lá.

- Obrigado, HaNeul-ssi – ele pegou o celular de volta e deu um toque, para que ela salvasse o seu número.

Gongchan salvou o número dela como "Céu Estrelado".

HaNeul salvou o número dele como "Maknae Louco".

**-x-**

- Estou de volta, hyung – Gongchan disse entrando no dormitório.

- Agradeceu o que tinha que agradecer? – Jinyoung perguntou.

- Agradeci sim, Jinyoung-hyung, do jeito mais bonito que consegui.

- Pegou o telefone dela? – Jinyoung jogou verde, e logo colheu o seu maduro quando viu Gongchan dar um pulinho de susto.

- Como você sabia que eu ia agradecer HaNeul?

- Eu não sabia, mas agora sei – e riu da ingenuidade do maknae.

- Ah, hyung! – o mais alto ficou contrariado.

- Pegou ou não pegou o telefone? – insistiu na pergunta.

- Peguei – e o mais novo respondeu fazendo bico.

**-x-**

- Channie, boas notícias! – Baro chegou alegre na sala, sendo acompanhado por Sandeul.

- O quê?

- Não vamos precisar trabalhar essa semana. Recebemos uma folga graças ao fim de ano – o príncipe esquilo respondeu.

- Espera! Vamos poder fazer o que quisermos?

- Sim – pato e esquilo responderam juntos. Gongchan pegou seu celular e discou um número rapidamente, enquanto olhava o calendário.

- HaNeul?

- _Gongchan?_

- Você está livre esse fim de semana, até segunda?

- _Segunda eu vou para a minha casa mesmo, mas até domingo eu tenho tempo sim, Gongchan._

- Quer sair comigo?

- _Sair?_

- É! Cada dia fazemos algo diferente. Hoje é quinta, amanhã posso passar aí para te buscar?

- _Pode, acho que não tenho muita escolha_ – ela soltou uma risadinha – _Que horas?_

- Lá para as dez da manhã está ok?

- _Sim, até amanhã então. Tchau._

**-x-**

Gongchan acordou cedo e já pegou um lápis e uma folha, traçando um plano para cada dia. Sorriu contente com o que havia planejado e tomou um banho, para então organizar as coisas para o dia. Pegou sua mochila e foi até a casa dela de ônibus. Chegou lá as dez da manhã em ponto.

Esperou cinco minutos e tocou a campainha, andando de um lado para o outro em frente a casa enquanto esperava ela sair. Três minutos depois a porta foi aberta, revelando uma HaNeul de vestido de lã, meia calça grossa, coturno e gorro, ainda com as costumeiras marias-chiquinhas.

- Bom dia – ela falou, ainda demonstrando sinais de sonolência.

- Bom dia – ele respondeu alegre.

- Hoje está frio. Eu gosto do frio – ela estava meio autista.

- Então você está feliz?

- Sim – ela riu baixo, balançando a cabeça.

- Que bom! Vamos?

- Claro, onde é a nossa primeira parada?

- O aquário, já foi lá?

- Não que eu me lembre. Não morava em Seul.

- Você também é do interior?

- Relativamente sim, e é por isso que não estarei aqui na virada. O fim de ano é a única época do ano que vejo meus parentes.

- Entendo... Você sente muita falta deles?

- Sinto – ela abaixou a cabeça levemente – mas eles me mandaram para cá ajeitar o meu futuro.

- Eles estão certos então, mesmo que haja sacrifícios.

- Sim, eu aguento.

- HaNeul – percebendo a súbita melancolia da garota, Gongchan resolveu mudar de assunto – você gosta dos animais aquáticos?

- Eles são bem interessantes. Tem uns bem esquisitos – ela brincou, causando a risada de Gongchan.

Ao chegarem ao aquário, foram fascinados pela grande peixe-boi – a irmã de CNU. Gongchan tinha levado uma câmera instantânea e tirou uma foto de HaNeul ao lado do animal – ele já tinha uma, não precisava de outra. Depois de algum tempo gasto naquela parte, eles continuaram a andar.

Pararam para ver os pinguins, os peixes mais malucos, ficando um bom tempo dentro do aquário. Eles já estavam mais acostumados com a presença um do outro, ficando mais desinibidos. Gongchan eventualmente perguntava algo sobre os animais para HaNeul, já que ele sabia que ela estava na época das provas de admissão na faculdade.

- Você não fica triste por não ter tempo para continuar estudando?

- Eu sempre quis seguir a carreira de cantor, então isso não me afetou muito. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça virar um ídolo?

- Já – ela riu – mas confesso que me dou melhor com números do que com pessoas.

- Você quer fazer matemática?

- Não. Quero mexer com programação. Eu preciso me dar bem com números para ser programadora.

- Que legal! E você quer programar o quê?

- Jogos... Ou programas de edição e composição de músicas... Ou os dois...

- Você deve ser muito inteligente.

- Eu me mato de estudar, é diferente.

- Haha – ele riu dela, que rolava os olhos.

Logo deu o horário de almoço, e ambos foram comer em um restaurante pequeno, de família. Algumas pessoas reconheceram Gongchan, mas não atrapalharam o almoço, só ficaram gritando e observando de longe. A conversa passava pelos mais variados assuntos, mostrando que eles tinham várias coisas em comum – principalmente o fato de serem extremamente bobos.

Depois que acabaram de comer, Gongchan perguntou se ela queria andar pelos arredores de onde estavam, e ela concordou. Eles ficaram bastante tempo conversando enquanto caminhavam, mas em certo momento eles pararam e se sentaram. Ela olhou para o céu, que estava em um tom de azul muito bonito, e começou a observar as nuvens, até que ele resolveu falar algo:

- Já são quase quatro horas, quer comer algo?

- Você realmente gosta muito de comer, não é?

- Comer é muito bom, você não gosta?

- Não é que eu não goste - ela parou pensativa – Eu não preciso comer – e virou o rosto para ele, sorrindo.

- Não precisa? – Gongchan olhou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Você ainda vai entender.

Ele resolveu continuar calado e não perguntar nada, confiando nas palavras da garota. Levantou-se e se ofereceu para acompanhá-la até em casa, e ela aceitou, vendo que sempre voltava sozinha. Eles foram a maior parte do caminho calados, para tentar não estragar nada do que haviam construído naquele dia. Gongchan tomou coragem e deu um beijo na testa de HaNeul ao se despedir dela, deixando-a vermelha.

**-x-**

HaNeul madrugou naquele sábado, nervosa com o que aconteceria naquele dia e no próximo. Sentou-se em frente a sua penteadeira, pegando a escova de cabelo e olhando fixamente para o espelho. Arregalou os olhos ao perceber que os mesmos não estavam mais negros, e sim de um tom grafite. Aquele era o primeiro sinal.

Ela também percebeu que seus cabelos haviam crescido muito desde o dia anterior, e que sua pele estava ainda mais pálida. Esses eram o segundo e terceiro sinais. HaNeul sabia que teria de ser rápida a partir desse momento. Terminou de se arrumar e saiu de casa, eles haviam combinado de se encontrar no shopping.

Não demorou muito até chegar lá, e logo viu Gongchan sentado em uma das mesas da praça de alimentação. Aproximou-se devagar, devido ao alvoroço que o maknae estava causando mesmo sem querer. Ele levantou a cabeça e a viu, como se ela brilhasse em meio aos outros (ele até sacudiu a cabeça, achando que era sua mente pregando uma peça).

Foi até HaNeul ignorando as fãs e a pegou pelo pulso, andando até um dos restaurante de lá, que possuía seu próprio ambiente. Sentaram-se frente a frente e um atendente veio trazer um cardápio para eles. Gongchan sorriu para ela, aliviado por ter conseguido sair de perto de todo aquele assédio. HaNeul respondeu ao sorriso, finalmente quebrando o silêncio:

- Desculpe a demora, tive um pequeno problema em casa.

- Não tem problema, essas coisas acontecem. O que vamos comer?

Continuaram a conversa sobre comidas e trivialidades enquanto esperavam seu almoço, e depois enquanto comiam. Eles gostavam da companhia um do outro. Quando acabaram, Gongchan se levantou e foi até o lado dela, colocando a mão nas costas, de forma com que ficasse um espaço para que ela entrelaçasse seu braço no dele. Ela assim o fez.

- Até hoje só te vi de uniforme e com esses dois vestidos. Você tem muitas roupas?

- Eu vivo na escola e não costumava sair. Eu não preciso ter muitas roupas – tinha um motivo além daquilo, que ela não podia revelar.

- Não precisa, mas vai ter.

- Você é um fashionista mesmo – ele sorriu divertido e saiu arrastando HaNeul pelo shopping.

Gongchan fez a garota entrar em mais de vinte lojas de roupas e dez de sapatos para experimentar coisas. Ele sabia que não deveria estar gastando esse dinheiro que tinha guardado, mas ele realmente não se importava. Era como se um sentimento dentro dele dissesse para ele fazer todas essas loucuras antes que fosse tarde demais.

Depois das comprar eles foram até um karaokê, onde HaNeul se mostrou extremamente tímida, sem coragem de cantar. Gongchan demorou, mas conseguiu convencer a garota de tirar o seu casaco de frio, pegar o microfone e escolher uma música. Logo a melodia de uma música conhecida preencheu o ambiente e a menina céu começou a cantar.

A voz dela era como a sua. Doce, mas extremamente frágil. Isso a deixava – tanto a voz quanto a garota – muito mais bela do que ele já achava. Observou também que ela usava uma finíssima corrente prateada, com um delicado pingente de nuvem, com uma lua crescente atrás. A lua, mesmo parcialmente escondida pela nuvem, se destacava no pingente, com seus pequenos cristais brilhando intensamente.

Eles cantaram até se cansarem, se jogando juntos no sofá da sala, enquanto riam abertamente por absolutamente nada. Estavam se divertindo bastante, e se sentiam imensamente felizes. Esperaram até que a respiração se acalmasse para tentar falar algo, mas voltavam a rir quando olhavam um para o outro. Como dois bobos.

Ao fim da noite Gongchan novamente a acompanhou até em casa, sentindo a felicidade de estar perto dela aumentar cada vez mais.

**-x-**

Gongchan e HaNeul ficaram trinta minutos olhando para os cartazes até escolherem algo. Optaram por uma animação qualquer, só para descontrair mesmo. O filme era muito engraçado e relaxante, o que ajudava o clima entre os dois a ficar cada vez melhor. Clichês não aconteceram no cinema, poupando constrangimentos de ambos.

- Adivinhe aonde vamos agora – ele perguntou enquanto eles saíam das dependências do shopping.

- Não faço a mínima ideia – ela riu – você é bem imprevisível, Gongchan.

- Então eu peço que você feche os olhos.

- Tudo bem – ela disse e fechou os olhos, sendo guiada até o táxi que ele tinha acabado de parar.

Gongchan falou baixo para o motorista aonde queria ir, tento cuidado para que HaNeul não ouvisse, e eles partiram. Não demorou muito e chegaram ao local. O maknae a auxiliou na descida do veículo, e depois se posicionou atrás dela, colocando ruas mãos sobre os olhos de HaNeul.

Sussurrou um "confie em mim" e começou a guiá-la. Depois de dez minutos andando, entraram em uma grande construção, uma torre. Subiu alguns andares pelo elevador, pareando em uma loja e comprando um souvenir que em breve seria usado. Subiram até o último andar da construção de Gongchan tirou a mão dos olhos dela.

- Estamos na Torre Namsan? – ela perguntou olhando em volta e indo até o parapeito, vendo lá embaixo as cercas-murais enfeitadas com os inúmeros cadeados coloridos.

- Sim, e olha o que eu comprei – ele mostrou o cadeado mediado, alaranjado, que já possuía o nome de ambos escrito nele.

- Gongchan! – ela exclamou surpresa – Por quê?

- Você é a garota certa, HaNeul – ele sorriu fofo e entregou a chave para ela – O que você fazer com a chave será a sua resposta.

- A minha resposta? – ela apertou a chave entre os dedos e fez que ia guardá-la no bolso, causando a tristeza de Gongchan. Mas ela logo mostrou que estava brincando e logou a chave o mais longe que pôde.

- Agora só falta uma coisa – ele segurou a mão dela e foram de mãos dadas até a cerca, o mural de cadeados – Vamos fazer isso juntos, sim? – ela acenou com a cabeça e Gongchan entrelaçou o cadeado no mural, e HaNeul deu o último toque, trancando-o para sempre.

- Está feito! – ela virou para ele e sorriu abertamente.

Gongchan passou o polegar na bochecha dela e colocou uma mecha de cabelo dela trás da orelha, aproximando os rostos calmamente e lhe dando um leve selinho. Sorriu envergonhado e feliz, recebendo um abraço apertado dela, que sussurrou docemente:

- Obrigada, Gongchan. Obrigada.

Outra vez Gongchan não entendeu o que ela quis dizer, mas também não perguntou. Eles seguiram calados, de mãos dadas, por todo o percurso em direção a casa dela. Quando chegaram, ele a apreçou e lhe deu outro selinho, e com a tenta encostada na dela, ele respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Você vai amanhã?

- Sim – ela respondeu.

- Quando eu vou te ver de novo?

- Eu não sei – ela respondeu melancólica, o abraçando desesperadamente, e logo entrando em casa.

- Não sabe? – perguntou para o nada.

**-x-**

O primeiro badalo da meia-noite foi o estopim. O dia trinta e um de dezembro era o dia fatídico. O último dia. Não só do ano.

Ela virava de um lado para o outro, sem conseguir dormir. Não suava frio, ela não podia suar. A agonia nos seus olhos era apavorante. O seu corpo arqueava. Sua respiração estava pesada. A dor que sentia era tão lancinante que ela poderia chorar, se ela fosse capaz de verter lágrimas.

Ficou de joelhos na cama, suas costas foram jogadas violentamente contra o colchão. Soltou um grito estridente que preencheu toda a sua casa. Ela não sabia que voltar causava tanto sofrimento.

**-x-**

Olhou no relógio e constatou que eram dez da noite. Pegou seu celular – que estava tocando – e o atendeu, temendo pelo horário e nome que o visor apontava. Aquilo não era um bom sinal. Aquilo nunca poderia ser um bom sinal.

- Ha... – ele foi interrompido por uma voz desesperadamente baixa.

- _Não diga. Não diga o meu nome._

- Você está bem? – ele estava preocupado.

- _Eu preciso de você, preciso de você aqui comigo._

- Já estou indo.

- _Você não pode demorar, não resta muito tempo._

Gongchan saiu correndo, sem avisar nada para ninguém. O seu coração estava apertado e sua respiração estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil. Um sentimento ruim tomava conta dele, e sem conseguir controlar, pequenas lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos seus olhos. O desespero da voz dela passou para si mesmo, e tudo parecia pior.

Aqueles foram os dois ônibus mais demorados de toda a sua vida. Ele só conseguiu chegar na casa dela as onze e meia da noite. Não se preocupou com a educação e foi entrando direto na casa dela. A casa era gigantesca. Procurou em cada quarto, e ao abrir a última porta do corredor, a encontrou deitada em posição fetal no centro de sua cama.

A janela estava completamente aberta, revelando um céu completamente negro, sem lua e sem estrelas, mas que ainda sim iluminava a garota ali deitada. Ele foi até ela e tocou o seu braço. Ela reuniu toda a força que lhe restava para abraçá-lo, como se aquilo fosse a última coisa que ela faria.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Eu estou voltando para casa.

Gongchan nada mais disse. Percebendo que ela não conseguia falar com facilidade, resolveu deixar tudo quieto. O tempo foi passando, e a garota se encolhia cada vez mais. Ele via que a pele dela ficava mais alva e brilhante, e seus cabelos mais longos e azuis – de um tom escuro.

Quando o primeiro badalo que anunciava o dia primeiro de janeiro soou, ela virou o rosto para ele, revelando seus olhos de íris completamente prateadas. Saíam de lá lágrimas da mesma cor, como se seus olhos fossem a lua e ela chorasse estrelas.

Já no sexto badalo seu corpo foi ficando leve como uma nuvem, e Gongchan foi levantando enquanto tentava segurar a garota que flutuava.

No décimo segundo badalo ela desapareceu.

A única coisa que restou na mão dele foi a corrente de nuvem e lua crescente.

Olhou pela janela e viu que ele estava azul-marinho de novo, com estrelas e lua.

HaNeul era céu.

Literalmente.

* * *

Gostaram?

Review não mata nem arranca pedaço~~

Beijos da Tia HaNeul/Pô!


End file.
